Tiger Claw
Tiger Claw is a secondary antagonist in the half of the 2nd season and the 3rd season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is a skilled assassin/bounty hunter from Japan who became one of Shredder's hench-mutants when Shredder came in search of recruits. He made his debut in the episode [[Wormquake!|''Wormquake!]]. When he makes a return in [[The Wrath of Tiger Claw|The Wrath of Tiger Claw]], he is shown to be more powerful than ever -- and now has a personal grudge against the Turtles, Splinter, April and Casey. Official Description ''"I was just a normal boy in Japan until the Kraang turned me into their greatest bounty hunter: half man, half tiger. My skills are so superior that Shredder has made me his second in command, and with good reason-I am nearly invincible! (Except that there's a bowl of skim milk around.)" '' '''-''' Tiger Claw''' Origin Born in 1976 as a young Japanese boy, Tiger Claw was experimented on by the Kraang and splashed with Mutagen, causing him to mutate into a 6-and-1/2-foot-tall humanoid Bengal tiger with razor-sharp claws and teeth. He grew up performing as a circus animal before becoming a part of the criminal underworld, trained as Shredder's most dreaded assassin and bounty hunter, feared throughout Asia. He has lost his tail during a one such duel, and he has been relentlessly searching for the person who took it from him, and no doubt seeking to terminate that person and when he finds him, it will probably be in a very gruesome way. History Season 2: [[Wormquake!|'''''Wormquake!]]: '''When Tiger Claw makes his debut in this episode, he is ready for fight the Turtles and Master Splinter with Karai, but is eaten by a Kraathatrogon. [[The Wrath of Tiger Claw|The Wrath of Tiger Claw]]:' Tiger Claw returns from escaping the belly of the Kraathatrogon and traveling through multiple dimensions back to Shredder for vengeance against the Turtles, first going after Casey Jones before being stopped from killing Leonardo by Karai. [[The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto|The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto]]':' Tiger Claw is search for The Kuro Kabuto with Rahzar, Fishface and Stockman-Fly. [[Vengeance is Mine|Vengeance is Mine]]':' Tiger Claw fights Karai when she was rescued by the Turtles before mutated into a snake. [[The Invasion|The Invasion]]':' Tiger Claw fights Leo with Rahzar and Fishface before attacking the other three Turtles at April O'Neil's house. Season 3: [[Vision Quest|Vision Quest]]':' Tiger Claw returns as a possible spiritual vision fighting Mystic Donatello with the aid of the Foot Soldiers. [[Return to New York|Return to New York]]':''' After the Turtles return to search for Splinter, Shredder and Tiger Claw find the Turtles with Master Splinter in Stockman-Fly's lab, fighting Shredder's mutant clones. Serpent Hunt: (Cameo) Tiger Claw makes a brief appearance in Shredder's lair, where Shredder threatens Rahzar and Fishface that they'll be handed over to him if they don't find Karai. Personality As befits a tiger, Tiger Claw is aggressive and ferocious, as well as vengeful. And like the best of assassins he is relentless and cruel. Brutality is second nature to him. But he respects other warriors like Rahzar. Gadgets Tiger Claw has a western outfit, wears bandoliers full of replacement bullets and carries several weapons, among which include a giant sword for hand to hand combat, a firerarm able to shoot nets and freeze rays and another high-powered firearm with the ability to fire red lasers. Tiger Claw also has a sniper rifle and a jetpack for evasion and escape. Powers and Skills He has the strength, speed, and acrobatic of a tiger as well as razor sharp claws and sharp teeth. '''Acrobatics: '''He seems to have very flexible skills that he may have learned from other acrobats during his circus days. '''Savage Might and Fighting Skills: '''He is a very skilled and powerful fighter for Shredder as he was able to escape the Kraathatrogon, fight off an army of Kraang, defeat the Turtles and prove himself a formidable opponent for Splinter. '''Enhanced Smell: '''His sense of smell is even greater that of Rahzar. He was able track down his enemy further way. '''Enhanced Strength: '''It is mentioned that he is 3x stronger than Donatello. He shown his strength was able to hold his own battle against the Turtles in The Wrath of Tiger Claw. Also he was able to throw Leo weight to April's building and bend a steel bar with his hands. He can also leap high enough to jump on the window. '''Intelligence and Communication: '''He seems to have his intelligence as human and has retained due to his mutation, since he is shown to know why Shredder wants him to work with Karai because she knows where they are but she didn't figure it out. As he was able to figure ways to win against his opponents as he was able to make them call Master Splinter. He is able to speak perfectly and can still roar and growl while talking. '''Stamia and Endurance: '''His stamina is not yet shown to be exhausted to fight at all since he was facing the Turtles. He also said that he face the army of Kraang to escape their home. His muscular body is able to take the attacks Karai as shown no sign that he was in pain from her. Trivia *He is Shredder's third "hench-mutant", though Shredder promoted to him to the highest-ranking Mutant within the army. *Tiger Claw is a master of all weapons and collects them from most of the warriors that he defeats in mortal combat. *Tiger Claw's bullet bandoliers have an "X" buckle that resembles a sideways NES controller D-pad. *"Tiger Claw" in Japanese spells the words Tora No Tsume, which is also a popular type of Katana sword. *It is unknown what the cause is of him wearing an eyepatch. *He is a master in many forms of ninjistu including Kayakujutsu. *Xever teases Rahzar because Tiger Claw is a cat and Rahzar is a dog. *Tiger Claw mentions how he was mutated back in the country he grew up in, this may indicate that the Kraang have multiple bases in other countries as well as New York City. Such as Japan, where Tiger Claw was born. *He wants to eat Fishface due to him being a fish. *Eric Bauza, the man who voices Tiger Claw, also portrays the new, upcoming character Hun. Gallery Tiger Claw/Gallery Videos Category:Villans Category:Mutants Category:Evil Mutants Category:Animals Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Mutant Mammals Category:Turtles enemies Category:The Foot Clan Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:Kraang's enemies Category:Cats Category:Victims Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Assassins Category:Mutant Animals Category:Bad Guys Category:Bad Mutants